


His Best Girl

by stuckydealer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Bucky, soft sugar daddy, whipped bucky, whipped reader, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckydealer/pseuds/stuckydealer
Summary: Bucky Barnes was a man that grew up with very little, so when his bank account suddenly had more digits than he’d ever imagined, he didn’t know what to do with it. Until you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue will be from Bucky’s POV. Further Chapters will be reader POV.  
> Here we go, my first reader insert for Bucky! In case you couldn’t tell, it’s a Sugar Daddy au, but a sweet one that’s not just all about sex. I’ve stretched some things around to fit my vision, so it’s not entirely compliant. I haven’t decided just how long it’s going to be yet, but I have the basic story plotted out already. There will be smut in further chapters, so don’t get too invested now if you’re not into that. (Fun tip for those that aren’t aware: If you use chrome, there is an extension called ‘InteractiveFics’ that lets you change ‘Y/N’ into whatever name you want!)

Bucky dropped his weathered go bag near the battered front door of his apartment with a weary sigh, rolling the kinks out of his shoulders on his way to the kitchen. 

 _Damn_ , it was good to be home. 

This latest mission had been a long one. A whole six weeks. He was tired to the bone and was looking forward to ignoring any orders for a long ass time. Maybe he’d tell Sam he needed a healing period so it would be more official. It wouldn’t be far from the truth, just a little stretched seeing as he felt okay. He just needed a rest.

He flung open the fridge, knowing full well there wasn’t going to be much of anything after being gone so long. He was pleasantly surprised to find a couple of nice cold beers that hadn’t expired yet and popped one open. He took a swig, grunting happily as the crisp brew refreshed him. He couldn’t get even a slight buzz from just one, these days it took at least 34 for that (he’d tested it once), but it was still a comforting habit that made him feel slightly normal. 

Bucky grabbed the other beer for good measure and sauntered towards the living room, flopping onto the worn floral couch. He shrugged off his jacket and kicked his shoes off his feet, not caring where they flew. As he finished his drink in silence, he took a moment to reacquaint himself with his little home. 

Truthfully, it wasn’t an  _amazing_ place, but it was comfortable. It was a little hidey-hole of an apartment, one of only ten in this building. “Old fashioned” they called it. It reminded him a lot of his old place before the war, but nicer. One small bedroom, a bathroom with an old clawed tub/shower combo, tiny little square of a kitchen where he could touch both ends of the walls at the same time. And really, he didn’t need much. It was just him. 

He  _did_ have a top of the line Stark security system as well as access to Friday, a condition that he had to agree to in order to be allowed to live out of the tower. While the thought that Stark could access feed into his place if he really wanted to made Bucky feel a bit uncomfortable sometimes, he was willing to put up with it to feel a little more free than he had locked up in the massive tower. Most Stark would ever see anyway was Bucky scratching his balls as he watched a game. 

Bucky’s pants vibrated, so he pulled his phone out with a sigh. He quirked an eyebrow at the name and answered. 

“Barton.” 

_“Hey, Buckbeak! Had a chance to make it home yet?”  
_

“Yes...” Bucky reluctantly answered. He knew he didn’t like where this was heading. 

_“Great! Because now you have to head back to the tower. Hill’s here and wants your report ASAP.”  
_

Bucky sighed. Of  _course_ she did. “And why are you the one telling me?” 

_“It’s like you don’t trust me, Barnes.”  
_

“...”

_“I’m hurt. The disrespect. Anyway, Cap asked me to relay the info because he’s the middle of a shouting match with Tony. He’s still pissed about Tony going off to do his own thing, and they’ve been yelling for a good hour now. My money’s on them finally fucking their problems away by the end of the week.”  
_

“With the way Stevie was looking at Tin Man while we were on the way home, I’d give it until the end of the day. Ah _, fuck_. I was just getting relaxed. I’ll be there in a few.” 

Bucky stands up with an annoyed groan, cradling the phone to his ear as he puts his jacket back on and looks around for where his shoes landed. 

_“You know, you wouldn’t have to keep going back and forth if you just stayed here. It’s pretty sweet. I get the whole freedom thing, but dude, I’ve seen your bank account after the Government gave you all that back pay and guilt money and you are not doing this right. You have some shitty box in Brooklyn for a home, drive a Chevy truck, and I’m pretty sure all your clothes come from goodwill.”  
_

“You’re just used to living with Stark. I don’t see the need to live like that. I grew up during the Great Depression. I remember having to pack our shoes with cardboard and newspaper so we could wear them longer, or eating soup that was basically just hotdogs and potatoes for a week straight.” 

_“Bucky, I grew up in Farmville, and if I had half of that money, I would be living like a king. So what do you use it on then?”  
_

“Dunno. Charities that are worth it. Homeless. Ballgame now and then. Shiny knives.” 

Clint groaned, his frustration with Bucky so evident even by phone that Bucky cracked a small smile.

_“You should at least get a better place. You’re living like you’re still in hiding. Get some fancy high rise and a sleek car, then you can get a nice sugar baby or a model girlfriend something.”  
_

“ _Sugar baby,_  what the hell Barton.” 

_“Oh, a sugar baby is when a “dame” and a fella with money such as yourself...”  
_

“I know what a sugar baby is, jackass. They had ‘em in my day too. There was even a Laurel and Hardy movie. I’m not the Sugar Daddy type. They like to live like Stark and have girls draped on ‘em that look like they live on bread and water, demanding to go places and buy them things no one needs. Not interested. I just want to live simply. I’m tired.” 

_“Aren’t we all. I’ve tried to retire at least four times now. You know, now that I think about it, maybe you should look more into it. You love giving your money away rather than using it on yourself anyway, like some sort of freak. Why not find some cutie that needs a little help, won’t mind if you’re away a lot, and maybe get your dick sucked for the first time in two hundred years. Might help you feel better.”  
_

“Fuck you.” 

_“I already have a Sugar Mama, but thanks for the offer, Barnes. Hurry back.”  
_

Bucky huffed and shoved his phone back into his pocket. He needed to remember to tell Nat that Clint was going around calling her his Sugar Mama. She’d get a thrill out of that and probably kick Barton’s ass, which would be worth watching after  _that_ conversation. 

Sugar baby? Him?  _No one_  should have to be with him, not even for pay.  

Bucky was  _starving_. 

He couldn’t even remember when he’d had more than a protein bar in the past couple of days and Hill had made him stick around the tower so long that he was now pretty sure his insides were trying to eat each other. He needed food stat. 

Bucky checked his watch and was happy to see it was past midnight, which meant he should go to his favorite diner that was open 24 hours. 

It was a pleasant little place. The owner Deirdre was a charming old lady that liked to fawn over him like he was her grandkid, never mind that he was technically old enough to be her dad. The prices weren't too astronomical ( _fuck_ inflation), the food was pretty damn good, and they didn’t bat an eye at the amount of it he ordered anymore. 

And best of all...

“James!”

As Bucky swung open the door to the diner, she was right there waiting for him with a bright smile like she knew he was coming. 

Y/N was the prettiest thing, damn near always the waitress when he shows up here in the middle of the night. A college student with two jobs to put herself through it; information he’d gathered over the past two years of spending slow nights chatting with her. She knew who he was, thanks to the news and constant paparazzi, but she never treated him like he was scary or different. She’d often show up with a piece of pie he hadn’t asked for, telling him about all the things that had happened since the last time she’d seen him, not offended in the least if all he did was grunt in between bites on the bad days. Probably helped that he always left her a $100 tip no matter if all he’d gotten that day was coffee. 

“Heya, doll. It’s been a while. How’ve ya been?” Bucky grinned as a little blush grew on her cheeks. He always liked to thicken his accent a bit to see her cute reactions. It helped him feel a bit like the old him whenever it worked. 

And thankfully, there was only one other customer in the place so far, meaning he’d get her all to himself. 

“I’ve been good! Just survived midterms. You look tired as hell though. When’s the last time you ate?” She quirked an eyebrow as she led him to his favorite table, one that gave him a back against the wall and an eye on the whole place. 

“Aw, sweetheart, don’t look at me like that. You know I get busy. That’s why I came to you. You gonna help a fella out?” Bucky smirked as she clucked around him, setting up his coffee and tableware. 

“You know I don’t like it when you don’t take care of yourself, James Barnes. Now I’m going to have to tell Deirdre, and you know she won’t be happy until you’ve eaten enough to feed a family of seven. Sit.” 

Bucky did as he was told, sliding into the booth and began pouring his coffee and grabbing the little creamer cups. 

“Anything specific today, or should we just let Deirdre have her way?” Y/N asked, propping her hip casually against his table.

“Tell that woman she should be in bed by now at her age, but if she insists, she can make me whatever she feels like.” 

“‘That Woman’ can hear you just fine, Bucky Barnes. I may be old, but I’m younger than you, you rogue,” Deirdre yells from her spot in the kitchen. 

Bucky chuckles and gestures Y/N towards the seat in front of him. 

“Will ya sit, doll? It’s been a whole six weeks that I’ve been gone this time. How are things, really?” 

Y/N sighs and sits across from him, propping her chin in her hands as she watches his stir the creamer into his coffee and takes a sip. 

“It’s been...well. You know how life can sometimes be. Turns out my roommate's dad got into an accident, so she’s dropping out of school and going home to help out. She’s got two brothers that are still really young and her dad’s a single parent. It’s really sad. Other than that, it’s been the same old. Midterms were a drag, but everything else is okay.” 

“Damn, doll, that’s harsh. That rent was already hard enough for the two of you, wasn’t it?” Bucky frowns, thinking back to the bits and pieces she’d told him about the place. 

“Yeah, but that’s to be expected, nothing’s cheap around here. I feel  _horrible_ for her, and I understand, but this really screws me over too! I’m going to have to try to find a new roommate midsemester and as soon as possible or I’m in trouble.”

Bucky hummed, trying to think of how to help her. She was one of the nicest people he’d ever met and didn’t deserve to be going through any troubles. He would just hand her the cash to help her out, but he knew she’d turn it down.

Suddenly a voice that sounded suspiciously like Clint Barton whispered in his mind that he knew  _exactly_ what to do. 

He couldn’t ask that of her. She was pretty, gorgeous actually, but she was too innocent for the likes of him. He could always just anonymously pay her rent with the landlord. She’d probably figure out it was him, but by then it would be too late to stop him. 

Unfortunately, he couldn’t shake the  _other_ idea now that it had made itself known. 

He covertly checked her out, licking his lips as he imagined how she must look out of her waitress uniform. He imagined her hair flowing freely across a pillow, her body on display under him, her lips kiss bruised. He’d never allowed himself to think of her this way before, and now that he had, he couldn’t seem to stop. He tried to adjust the growing bulge to not be so obvious and cleared his throat. 

“I may...have a solution,” he told her, his voice low and husky as he tried to collect his thoughts out of the gutter. 

“Oh? Do you know of a cheap place?”

So innocent.  _Fuck_ , could he really ask her this? 

“Um, that’s...no. I...look. I’m sure you’re aware by now that I have money. More money than I’ve ever imagined having and I don’t know what to do with it half the time. I give most of it away to charities, and you know, people struggling. I would just hand you all the money you need, but I know you’ll fight me. You fight me enough about your tips.” 

“Of course I do. I don’t care how much you have, you don’t tip someone $100 for a cup of coffee. That’s nuts,” she playfully glared at him, and he huffed. 

“Exactly my point, doll. I have the money and I’d like to help you, but I know you won’t take it for nothing. So, I have a proposal.” 

“Okay. What kind? Like a job? I don’t know if I have the time for another one, I’m already stretched pretty thin, James.” 

He nodded. “I know. What I’m proposing is to help out financially so that you’d be able to drop  _both_ jobs if you wanted to and just focus on school. And well, we get along great. Honestly, you’re the only person I bother really talking to outside of the Avengers. So, I would just be paying you for...your time?”

“My time. I don’t understand.” 

“Like, companionship?” 

Her face cleared of all confusion almost instantly. Instead, an adorable little crooked smirk made its appearance. 

“Are you asking me to be your Sugar Baby?” 

Bucky closed his eyes and breathed deeply, a slight blush forming. God, his Ma was probably up there fuming, wishing she could tan his hide for asking this of a lady. 

“I mean, I don’t expect anything. You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with. We could just hang out like now, only you’d be letting me take care of a few bills in exchange. It’s not a bad deal, doll. I’m worried about how far you're stretching yourself. You got on my case, but your eye bags are darker than my soul.” 

“Ouch,” she giggled, before thoughtfully observing his face. He could practically feel her as she studied him, her gaze finally zeroing in on his lips. 

“And if I said I was okay with the other stuff too?” Her voice was quiet, quieter than he’d ever heard her, with a husky quality that sounded like her mind might have gone where his had been not that long ago. He could only be so lucky. 

“I... _fuck_...that would be fine too. I’m not going to pressure you into anything, sweetheart. I just...you’re a swell dame, and I want you to be happy.” 

Y/N shook her head, her eyes shining with amusement as she smiled at him fondly. 

“You realize that’s the  _opposite_ of what most Sugar Daddies are worried about, right? It’s supposed to be about their own needs being met, and the companions just benefit from meeting them.”

Bucky grunted, waving his hand indifferently. 

“You know I’m fine, doll. Don’t need much at all. Don’t deserve most of what I got as it is. But I can’t just stand by while good folk like you aren’t doing so well if I can do something about it.”

Y/N chewed her lip thoughtfully, her eyes slightly glazed over as she was obviously thinking about it. That’s more than he thought he’d get. Frankly, he felt lucky she hadn’t poured hot coffee on him and ordered him to stay the fuck away. 

Finally, she met his eyes, her gaze soft and filled with something that sent electricity through his body.

“James Barnes, you just got yourself a Sugar Baby.” 


	2. Chapter 2

After showering, having a hearty lunch, and asking yourself  _what the fuck_ approximately two hundred times, you came to the startling conclusion that the events of the previous evening were in fact  _not_ a dream. 

You had agreed to be the sugar baby of James Barnes. 

Honestly, you did need  _that_ much help; your current situation could just as easily have been solved by quickly finding some random roommate and cutting a few costs. You were very used to getting by on little, and the two meals a day that you got from your job at the diner helped out tremendously. You had just been venting to James, something that the two of you often did when you’d see each other. Then he’d presented his proposal, his face going through a myriad of expressions from determined to shy to being resigned like he knew you’d turn him down, and you hadn’t been able to resist saying yes. 

There were a few reasons for it. The first being that James Barnes had the kind of face you couldn’t say no to. Not just because he was handsome, although there was that, but because of those damn eyes. You had no doubt that those eyes had gotten him out of trouble numerous times when he was young because you just couldn’t look at them and stay mad. Eyes that had seen too much, that showed that no matter what he’d been through, he was a good man deserving of being adored. Which led to the second reason, that being that over the past two years, you’d been falling for him.  _Hard_. 

You could still remember the first time he’d come into the diner. It had been late into the morning, probably around three am, and it had been sprinkling outside. He’d walked in hesitantly, eyes darting around the room and dripping water all over the floor, and you hadn’t been able to believe it. You’d seen his face on the news a few times, knew he was with the Avengers and was apparently the best friend of Captain America himself. From what the news said, he apparently used to be on the wrong side and was worth being afraid of. However, looking at the man who resembled a wet puppy waiting to be kicked out for being bad, you couldn’t find it in your heart to be frightened of him. Instead, you’d gotten him a towel and a piece of pecan pie and chatted with him between serving other customers. He’d told you his name was Bucky, but the way he cringed when he said it was telling. You’d insisted James fit him more and he’d smiled gratefully.

From there, he became a regular, often showing up several times a week when he was in town. You’d gotten used to seeing him all the time to going several weeks without a sign of him beyond a blip on the news until one day he’d show up with a flirty grin and order a coffee, sometimes sticking around to talk to you for your entire shift. It had taken a while, but eventually, the conversations became less chatting and more becoming each other’s confidant. He still kept many things to himself of course, due to the nature of his job, but you didn’t blame him, and he was a good listener. After two years, you could safely say he probably knew you better than anyone. 

It was hard  _not_ to fall for this man, even when you never really thought it would lead anywhere. The journey from him grunting his answers and eyeing you like you’d turn on him any second to now had been rewarding, and you cherished each genuine smile you were able to coax from him. You’d never regretted developing the feelings you had, deciding that even if he finally settled down with someone that wasn’t you, he was still worthy of it. 

And the tips! They drove you crazy! It wasn’t like you weren’t grateful, because you really were. Sometimes those tips had saved you when your crappy car had broken down, or when a professor had demanded you buy his three hundred dollar textbook merely because he wrote it. However, he’s throwing down hundred dollar tips on just a cup of coffee when you can clearly see holes in his boots and his outfits look like someone homeless donated to  _him_. He still looked handsome no matter what he wore, of course, but the urge to take care of him drove you insane sometimes. You were almost scared to ever find out what his home looked like, because you would gladly bet one of those hundred dollar bills that it only contained bare essentials to keep him alive. 

And that all led you here, to agreeing to be the kept woman of the man you were in love with. He’d even offered  _that_ with the purpose of taking care of someone other than himself, saying that he didn’t expect anything from you, just the chance to take care of you financially. 

So, you’d said yes. Having him pay for your rent hit your pride a bit, but the fact that you were going to use this chance to take care of James Barnes like he deserves was enough of a reason for you to say  _fuck_ your pride. 

He may never return your feelings, but you wouldn’t regret this one bit. Now, it was just a matter of waiting for him to make the first move. 

The call finally came two days later, when he shyly asked you to meet him at a cafe that was near your apartment building. He’d emphasized that this wasn’t your first ‘date’ but a meeting to discuss some things. 

Despite his claims, when you spotted him sitting in the back of the cafe with a full bouquet of pink roses looking incredibly - and  _adorably -_ nervous, it certainly looked datelike. You giggle behind your hand and quickly head to the table. As soon as he spots you, he stands up, gesturing for you to take a seat before he follows, then hands you the flowers by shoving them right in your face. 

“They’re beautiful, James. Thank you,” you laugh quietly, amused at how awkward he seemed. 

“Sorry. I’m just...sorry.” 

“It’s okay, but you know, we’ve known each other for two years. You don’t have to be so worked up.” 

“Yeah. Sorry. I used to be better at this, I swear.” 

You shrug. “I like you like this. I have no need for tricks and ‘suaveness’ or whatever they called it in your day.” 

He snorts, and the table goes quiet as the waitress comes to take your orders. You notice a pile of papers near his place setting and quirk an eyebrow as he notices your attention to it. 

Bucky chews his bottom lip and ruffles his hair, pushing the stack towards you. 

“I...uh...did some things.” 

“Some things?” 

“Yeah. Look, I don’t know how this” - he gestures wildly between the two of you  - “will go. If you decide to back out now that you’ve thought about it, that will be fine. If you go into this and realize a few months down the road that it isn’t worth it, I wouldn’t blame you then either.” 

“James...” you begin, but he holds his hand up, his face completely serious in a way that made you strangely warm, and you clamp your lips shut. 

“I just want to say thank you, no matter what. You’ve been one of the brightest spots in my life for the past couple of years, as corny as that sounds. But you’ve been a great friend and looking forward to talking to you got me through some dark moments. I hope that I haven’t messed things up with my crazy proposal, but even if you don’t want to do it or if it doesn’t work out, you still deserve this for being such an amazing gal and putting up with me for so long.” 

You frown down at the papers, trying to make sense of everything. The bulk of them were from your apartment building and several more from your college. He’s paid for your apartment for the entire year  _and_ paid off the rest of your tuition. The amount of money numbered on both of them caused you to inhale sharply. 

“James...this is  _so much_ ,” you murmur incredulously, still looking over the paperwork. 

“It’s honestly not a lot. It’s all just rotting away in my account, sweetheart. And Stark just keeps putting more in there, it’s really annoying.” 

“How dare they give you paychecks,” you answer flatly, smirking up at him. 

Bucky laughs and accepts the drinks from the waitress, nodding and placing a hundred dollar bill on her tray. The girl tries to offer him change, to which he of course refuses, and she walks back to her station blushing and confused. You snort and roll your eyes, knowing exactly how she feels. 

“Anyway, I just want to make sure you know you’re not obligated to do anything. I did this for you freely, without expecting anything in return. Things could go back to normal, or you could tell me to fuck off, and it would still be already done and taken care of.” 

“Thank you, James. I...this is a lot to take in, but the pressure is off of me and that feels good. As to still going through with it all, I...”

Bucky interrupts you again, holding his hand up to silence you. You were  _really_ going to have to drill that habit out of him. 

“There’s one more thing I’d need you to consider before saying yes or no. Another reason why I wanted to make sure it was all taken care of immediately.” 

You nod for him to continue.

“You’re aware some of my job and how dangerous it can be, as well as how I can be gone for weeks at a time on occasion. So, I’m sure you already had in mind that there would be times that I’d have to leave you on your own for a while or be in areas where I couldn’t even communicate with you.” He waits for your nod before he continues.

“The fact is, the job is dangerous. I’m skilled, and I can handle myself, but I’m also not stupid. Any number of things could happen - get kidnapped by Hydra, get blown up, get sent to another dimension, whatever - so there’s always a chance I couldn’t come back. I wanted to make sure you’d still be okay if that happened. If we decide to go through with this, I’ll probably end up making other plans in regards to your safety as well. Because if we  _do_ go through with this, I’ll do my best to keep you safe, but you need to be aware that you’d be at risk as my girl.” 

And like a scene in a movie, complete with record scratch and freeze frame, the world stilled as soon as he said those words. And nothing else mattered. You’d be  _his girl_. If you could have that, you’d be able to handle anything. You weren’t stupid either. You  _knew_ that this was going to be hard, that you could possibly be in danger by association, that any number of things could go wrong. Looking at him though, as he nervously tore strips off his paper placemat with his hair shadowing his eyes from your view, you knew that you’d happily deal with anything that came your way. The only question you had left was why he would settle for  _you_. 

“James,” you say softly, twirling the tea around in your cup. He looks into your eyes, and you can see how he’s preparing himself for rejection. “Why did you offer  _that_ kind of arrangement if you were just going to cover the payments for those anyway? If you’re really in need of companionship, you could have anyone. You’re James Barnes. Avenger, Sergeant, American Hero. You could have gorgeous actresses, models, other superheroes. Why would you want some average waitress?” 

“The moment I saw you I couldn’t get over how lovely you were,” his voice is hushed and husky. “And then I got to know you and found out that your heart is just as lovely. I’m nothing special, doll, just a dumb kid that got dragged along by life. I probably don’t even deserve to be in the same room as the likes of you, but I’m selfish, and I want to keep you in my life however you’ll have me.” 

Your chest was bursting with emotion, and you giggled. “And you thought you weren’t good at sweet-talking anymore.” 

Bucky smiles bashfully and accepts the hand that you slide over, lacing his fingers in yours. 

“I’m in. All of it. I’ll be your girl.” 

Bucky stares at you in awe, before swallowing thickly and letting his gaze drop to your lips. 

“I really want to kiss you right now.” 

You laugh and tug on his hand playfully. 

“You have to take me on a date first. I’m not that kinda gal.” 

Bucky’s grin is almost predatory as he pulls you closer. You inhale deeply as the scents of pine and something sweet and musky, something  _James_ , overwhelm your senses. His eyes are dark as he looks at you in a way that makes you feel so small and precious. 

“Just to be clear, are we in a platonic thing or is everything allowed? Because if you tell me it’s just a friendly arrangement, that’s fine. I’ll respect the boundaries and be happy just having you around. But I need you to make that perfectly clear to me  _right_ _now_ , because hearing you call yourself my girl just gave me about fifty ideas for how I’d like to fuck you.” 

“ _Everything_ ,” you nearly whimpered as you felt yourself getting wet. He inhaled sharply and practically growled, but there was no way he could actually smell you, could he? 

“God, you smell sweet,” he groaned, as your eyes widen in growing embarrassment. He smirked playfully and leaned back in his seat. “Enhanced senses, sweetheart.” 

 _Shit_ , that’s right. 

He takes a big drink of his coffee, effectively ending the moment and giving you a chance to gain back a bit of your dignity, even if you still feel a bit shaken up. You were pleased to note that his hand seemed a tad unsteady and you weren’t the only one that affected. 

“You have to head out to get ready for school, right?” Bucky suddenly asks as he glances at his watch. 

“Oh,  _damn_. Yeah, I should probably go home and get ready.” 

Bucky nods and stands up, offering his arm to assist you up as well. He walks you to your car and opens the door. When you slide in, he closes it on you and sticks his head in the window. 

“So, I’ll call you tonight when you get home to discuss a day for a date. Remember though, you can back out at any time, it’s really okay.” 

You sigh and grab his chin, forcing him to look at you. 

“I said yes, and I meant it. I look forward to your call.” 

He’s still standing there with a dopey grin, one hand raised in farewell as you drive away. You made a good choice. 

He hadn’t called, and you weren’t  _too_ worried about that, but you were still concerned as to what the reason might be. You hadn’t seen any reports on the news of the Avengers being in action, but you knew that James often worked quieter than the rest of them. You were wrapped up in your pajamas doing homework on the couch when there was a knock at your door. You scrunch your nose and check your phone, seeing that it was past midnight. 

You slowly walk towards your door, trying to make as little noise as possible in the hopes that it was just someone drunk that would go away if they didn’t hear anyone. You take a deep breath and stand on your tiptoes to peer out the peephole. 

“Oh my god!” 

You frantically undo the three locks you had on the door, flinging it open. 

“James! What’s...are you okay?” 

Bucky lets you pull him inside, clutching his right arm close to him and shuffling a bit. You inspect him, noting the torn clothes and blood dripping down his leg. 

“You’re bleeding all over my carpet.” You blurt, wanting to smack yourself after. 

“Sorry, doll. I’ll buy you a new one.” 

“What’s going on? Why are you here looking like  _that_?” 

“I was out testing some new tech for Stark. Going through alleys around town. Got jumped. Might have been Hydra, not sure. Once you’ve seen one asshole in tactical gear, you’ve seen ‘em all.” 

“Okay, but why would you come  _here_. You need to see a doctor, James! It looks like you’ve been stabbed in your thigh. And is that bone sticking out of your arm?!” 

You were borderline hysterical seeing him like this. This sweet man that only thinks of others and people were going around  _hurting_ him. You knew what he did with the Avengers, but seeing him in pain and bleeding was a whole other thing. 

“I was closer to your apartment than the tower or my place, so I hoped you’d let me stay long enough to shower and let my injuries heal. There’s only a handful of people in this world that I actually trust. You may or may not be one of them.”

You absolutely melted at his words, nodding with a sigh. “Of course you can. I was just worried. I don’t think I have much that can fit you. Maybe some sweats or something, is that okay?” 

Bucky grimaces as he follows you towards the bathroom. “Anything is fine. Thank you.” 

He stands and waits in the bathroom doorway, watching you shuffle through your drawers in the room across from it. You pull out a big t-shirt that you’d gotten from college that you hardly wore except as a nightshirt, and a pair of big black sweatpants that were really comfy to wear in the winter. They might be a little tight on him but should work. 

You bring the pile to him, your hands brushing together as he accepts it from you. You frown at how hot his hands are. You reach up and brush his hair away from his forehead, placing your hand on it. Your frown deepens further with worry. 

“You’re burning up.”

Bucky grins. “It’s alright, doll. That means the serums working. I’ll take a nice long, hot shower and everything should be less graphic by the time I’m out.” 

He closes the door, and a few moments later you hear the water running. Your worry didn’t seem to stop the fascinating realization that James was in your home, naked and wet. 

You brush it away as best as you can, reminding yourself that he was still  _hurt_ , and decide to make yourself useful and prepare something in case he was hungry. You didn’t know much about this serum business except for what he’d hinted at over the years, but you figure healing injuries like that is work and probably burns a lot of energy. Surely he’d be hungry. 

You don’t have much in your apartment, considering you were basically poor and ate most of your meals at the diner. You  _did_ find some canned soup and the fixings for grilled cheese, so you hoped that would be good enough to tide him over for now. 

You wait until you hear the water turn off about a half hour later before beginning to throw it all together, snorting at the fact that he thought  _that_ was long. You take hour long baths at least weekly. 

Your mouth goes dry as you watch him walk back into the living room, wearing only the black sweats slung low around his hips and his shoes. He ruffles his fingers through his hair, slicking back wet tendrils, grinning shyly at you. His chest is bare and beyond some bruising, he seems mostly healed. You inhale shakily as you inspect him. Bucky was breathtakingly beautiful.

He wordlessly accepts the food when it’s done, scarfing down all four sandwiches you’d made him and the soup in record time. You saw him looking around the kitchen like a dog searching for scraps, and you made a mental note to keep more food around in case this was going to be the new thing. 

Eventually, Bucky cleared his throat, glancing at you shyly. "I’m sorry for bringing this around you. I shouldn’t have. Doing what I do...it’s not easy to deal with. If you want me to fuck off, I will.” 

“You know that’s just another sign that you’re a good man, right?” 

Bucky scoffs. “What? Killing someone? Because that’s what I had to do today.” 

Your heart hurts for him. The forlorn way he said that, the way he was silently testing you...

“Killing someone, even if they are the bad guy,  _shouldn’t_ be easy to deal with. The fact that it eats at you is a sign that you’re one of the good ones, despite your past. It may be a twisted bit of logic, but if it brings you comfort, that’s all that matters.” 

Bucky shakes his head, gazing at you with a mixture of awe and confusion. “How are you doing so well with this?”

“One, I went into this knowing who you were and what you do. I do watch the news, and you have told me a thing over two over the years. Two...because I believe in you. James, why do you think I said yes to our arrangement?” 

“Uh, because we got along okay and you needed some help?”

It was time to put your cards on the table. Okay, maybe not  _all,_ because you didn’t want to scare him off _,_  but he needed to see that you were in this for real. 

“Alright, those two are valid, but that’s not all there is. The thing is, I admire you  _so_ much. You’ve been through hell and back, and came out still fighting not just for yourself, but for the whole damn world. I didn’t just listen when we talked these past two years; I  _listened_. I heard everything you didn’t say. You never once questioned fighting for the good of everyone else, but don’t consider yourself worth fighting for. So I’ll do it for you. I can’t shower you in money and gifts like you’re doing for me, but I can care for you and help you learn to care for yourself as much as you’ll let me.” 

You hope he can see how earnest you are as he studies your face. Finally, he inhales sharply, his eyes traveling down to your lips. 

“Can I kiss you now?” 

Instead of answering, you slowly straddle his lap and grab his cheeks between your hands, angling his head towards you. You stare into his eyes, wanting him to focus on your words and imprint them into his mind. 

“You are a good man, James Barnes, and I am happy to have you in my life.”

And with that, you press your lips to his. Softly, experimenting. They were as soft as they looked, you thought, pressing yourself closer to his chest. He wraps his arms around you and tips his head to deepen the kiss. You slide your tongue across the seam of his lips, and he opens for you, groaning into your mouth as you slowly explore him. As you feel him harden beneath you, you decide to back off and give you both a chance to cool down. Neither of you were ready for  _that_ yet, no matter how much you wanted it. 

Your breathing is heavy as you pull back and stare at him, admiring his kiss-bruised lips, feeling proud that he seemed so fucked out because of  _you_. 

Bucky’s eyes fluttered open, gazing at you in wonder. Suddenly he chuckled, his voice low and husky, sending shivers down your body. 

“I am very confused about who the sugar baby is here.” 

You giggle and press one more peck against his lips, not able to resist. 

“There are no rules saying we  _have_ to do things a certain way. Let’s just be us.” 

“Us,” Bucky slowly grinned, tightening the hand he had around your hip. “Yeah, I like that. Let’s be us.” 

The silence is comfortable as the two of you just observe each other. You think it  _should_ be awkward, but it’s not. Instead, you preen under his fascinated study of your features. 

His phone vibrates, and he sighs as he’s forced to look away, pulling it out of his pocket and staring at it like it just offended him. 

“It’s Steve. I gotta go. He’s freaking out because I forgot to check in with him before I came here. Should have been back to the tower hours ago.” 

You force yourself to slide off the  _very_ comfortable lap of James Barnes, which had very quickly become one of your favorite places to be. You grab his hand and take him over to the front door, letting him slip on the t-shirt before helping him into his jacket. 

“Make sure you have an actual doctor look at that, please. I’m sure they have someone around for you guys.” 

“Yes, ma'am.” 

He stares down at you, his gaze soft and wondering, then leans down to place a featherlight kiss on your lips, pulling back with a smirk. 

“Actual date tomorrow, dollface? I can wine and dine ya, maybe take ya for a little twirl?” 

“Like I’m going to say no when you pull out the Brooklyn. That sounds lovely.” 

As he leaves, you poke your head out of your door to watch him. He is actually  _whistling_ as he walks towards the steps and makes his way down, a little swagger in his steps you’d never seen before. If just a little bit of proper attention makes James Barnes  _that_  happy, you couldn’t wait to see what love could do. 


	3. Update

**Not a chapter!**

**I know, I hate these author notes too. Just wanted to let you all that were contacting me know that YES, this is still going to be continued. I have multiple chapters halfway written, and I work on them whenever I can. Some of you that follow my tumblr are aware that I recently had a baby and I will admit it's been hard trying to find the time to write. Usually when I have a free moment I spend it sneaking in a shower or a nap, and my writing time is whenever she's asleep. I still love this story though, and I will post a new chapter as soon as I possibly can. Thank you for your continued patience!**

**-Will delete this when I post the new chapter**


End file.
